Illegal Evidence
by ChaoticLogic
Summary: I'm surrounded by idiots... James better hurry up and get me out of here before I go crazy as well! Moriarty X Oc
1. The Cell Block Tango

**Welcome to the rather short beginning of my James Moriarty story! I just love him so! I hope that you enjoy!**

**I don't own Sherlock or any of it's other versions?**

**Prologue: The Cell Block Tang**o

Looking back on my life...

My choices...

I'm not surprised that I'm currently sitting in an interrogation room. The bright lights shining down on me making sure that I conceal nothing. I don't know that I really have anything to hide. I mean... it wasn't like I really had a choice in the matter.

You don't tell James Moriarty no.

"Miss. Phoenix, I have a few questions to ask you."

"Sure... but just so you know... He's going to know I'm in here and he's not going to be happy about it."

Ironically, I'm more concerned for the man sitting in front of me. He has no idea who he has messed with.

"Now you seem like a nice girl... How did you get mixed up in all this?"

I take a moment to think.

"I suppose," I murmur, my words slow, "it started when I was a child... If we are going to start somewhere... I suppose it should be at the beginning..." I finish with a sigh half exasperation and half nostalgia.

The man furrowed his brows, but nodded just the same. I gaze off into space, remembering that day that was so very long ago.

"Children are such cruel creatures... and yet so..."

...Misunderstood...


	2. In my City

**Hello all! I know these have been short... but they do get longer! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm really having fun imagining Moriarty as a child growing up! Wouldn't he have just been the cutest kid! ^/^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock (or any spin-off etc.) or the song 'In my City' by Ellie Goulding, but I suggest listening to it while you read!**

**Chapter One: In my City**

Age 6

I frown as I gaze around the playground at all of the other kids playing. The little boy who had demanded that I follow him to the park is standing on top of the castle. He has declared himself the king and all of the other little boys are crowded around him. He decided that I would be the princess, which is boring by the way. So here I stand, about ten feet away, on top of another playset in the 'tower.'

_If I ever had a wish in the whole world_

_I would've listened to my brother when he spoke to me_

_And I never would've played with my conscience_

_In the fields where I was in their company_

I didn't want to play this dumb game anymore... It was stupid that I didn't even get to do anything. And every time I tried to get down that boy would yell at me.

_But You gave me wings and I used them_

_I used them, I used them on my youth_

The sound of shouting drew my attention to the boy who decided that I was going to play with him, Carl Powers. Sitting on a swing is another boy, his head is down and a dark mass of hair is sticking up at all angles. He's wearing a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. He's a scrawny kid and his clothes are far too big for him.

_And You gave me wings and I used them_

_I used them, and I won't lose them_

"You're such a freak!" taunted Carl as he kicked sand at the boy on the swing.

He squints and rubs his eyes for a moment, as tears start to leak out of them. When he's finally able to look up, there is anger in his brown eyes. He doesn't do anything though, and a blank look returns to his brown eyes, eyes that are too big for his face and as empty as the juice box laying at his feet.

_Now I found my feet, count to 1, 2, 3_

_And I'm taking off tonight, now I'm fr_ee

"Look at those clothes! Where did your mom get them? The orphanage! Even they have better clothes than you do!"

The little boy had fire in his eyes as he gazed at his antagonist. I was shy and I didn't know what to do, but I know I didn't like the way he was being treated.

_As I walk my feet on the cold concrete_

_And I and I and I_

The next day, I walk to the park and see the same boy from yesterday just sitting by himself in the swing. He seems to be studying the ground and doesn't even look up when I sit down in the swing beside of him.

Neither of us speak to one another that day.

_I can feel my dreams when I'm in my city_

_I fall on my knees for my, for my city_

_We're going off the dream in my, in my city_

_And that's where I'll stay_

_In my city_

Everyday I would sit in the swing next to him and hope that he would say something to me, but he never did... And I didn't have the courage to say anything to him. I hadn't seen Carl, the boy who had bullied him, since that day about a week ago. When I did see him again, I was sitting in the same swing that I had been sitting in for the past week when I notice Carl approaching.

He ignores the boy next to me as he looks at me.

"I need you come be the princess again," he demands.

I shake my head 'no.'

"Why not?!" my answer annoys him and he glances over at the boy in the swing.

"Because I don't want to play with you if you are going to be mean!" I said with all of the courage that my six year old self can muster.

_Rolling down the streets in my new town_

_With the lights blinding and my heart played down_

_I think I'll get a job with stealing people's thunder_

_But the folks back home I'll make them vouch_

He scoffs at my words and kicks sand on the shoes of the boy beside me.

"Why do you want to hang out with a loser like him."

The boy's shoulders stiffen.

"Didn't your mom ever teach you to be nice to people?" I question with a frown on my chubby face.

_You gave me wings and I used them_

_I used them, I used them on my youth_

_Yeah, You gave me wings and I used them_

_I used them, I don't wanna lose them_

_I don't wanna lose them_

He glares back at me, "You're going to regret this!"

I just cross my arms and glare right back at him with all the resolution that my tiny body can muster.

_I can feel my dreams when I'm in my city_

_I fall on my knees for my, for my city_

_We're going off the dream in my, in my city_

_And that's where I'll stay_

_And that's where I'll stay_

_In my city_

Carl stomps away from me in a huff, and for the first time ever the boy on the swing talks.

"Why did you do that?"

_Shoulders ache for wanted wings_

_My city shakes, the fear in me_

"I don't like people who are mean." I say with a smile to the boy beside me.

He seems to contemplate this for a moment before he nods.

"Wanna color?" I ask shyly.

He studies for a moment, as if he is deciding whether or not he wants to, but in the end he just stands up.

I stand up from the swing and he follows me down the street until we get to my house.

_I can feel my dreams when I'm in my city_

_I fall on my knees for my, for my city_

_We're going off the dream in my, in my city_

_And that's where I'll stay_

_And that's where I'll stay_

_In my city_

Carl was wrong though... I never regretted being his friend...

...Not once...

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please Review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Sail

**Hey all! Here is the next chapter of my Moriarty story! Please review and let me know if this is worth continuing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock Holmes or any of it's spin offs or "Sail"**

**Chapter 2: Sai**l

I gaze up at the man before me.

"So you met him when you were a kid?"

I just shrug nonchalantly, "Kindness is an interesting thing..."

"Hmm... Indeed," he murmurs as if he doesn't believe me, as if kindness is something that children, regardless of who they grow up to be, is fruitless.

"Perhaps if people had shown him more kindness, then he wouldn't be like this now."

"When did you know what he was capable of?" He says, ignoring my former statement.

"When Carl Powers died... I became... suspicious..."

"Suspicious?"

"He was always... interesting... but I liked him... he was nice to me and when the other kids were mean he would stick up for me. He had a temper though... I never liked his temper, and when I was younger it would scare me when he got mad."

"Did he get mad often?"

"No... he was really good at controlling his temper and he never got mad at me."

"Who did he get mad at?"

"Everyone else."

* * *

**Age 11**

_Sail!_

I give a soft smile to the boy beside of me. We are on our way to school, it isn't a far walk and the weather is nice today. I'm humming a song to myself as I cross the street. Jimmy and I have been friends for about five years now, and together we ignore the taunting from the kids who are keeping pace behind us.

_This is how I show my love_

_I made it in my mind because_

_I blame it on my A.D.D. baby_

I could tell that Jimmy is getting angry from the way that his grip on his bag is tightening. I know that he doesn't like to be laughed at and with each comment his knuckle becomes a little bit whiter.

"They aren't worth it..." I mutter so they won't hear us.

"I don't like when they laugh at us, they don't deserve to breath the same air as us," he seethes from beside of me.

"Now you're just being dramatic James."

He scoffs and rolls his eyes.

_This is how an angel dies_

_I blame it on my own sick pride_

_Blame it on my A.D.D. baby_

"One day I'm going to make them pay." He mutters more to himself than to me.

"Life isn't a toll bridge and you aren't a troll," I murmur with a pointed look.

"You can't tell me you don't get sick of it though?" He turns to me eyes flaming.

I just shrug, "What would you like me to say James? I try not to let it get to me, okay? There really isn't anything else that I can do."

"You could help me get revenge."

_Sail!_

I don't get the chance to answer as I pitch forward; and I would have landed flat on my face if James didn't catch me. He stands me back up and looks into my eyes to see if I'm okay. I give him a soft hesitant smile. I watch as a cloud takes over his visage before he turns to look at the boys behind us laughing. I don't know how they aren't terrified of him. I have seen his temper and it's nothing to laugh at.

"James," I murmur urgently grabbing his hand, "I'm fine, let's go... we're going to be late."

James holds his ground as he glares at the boys behind us. James is far smarter than any boy our age, and perhaps some adults and I could already tell that he has his thinking face on.

_Maybe I should cry for help_

_Maybe I should kill myself (myself)_

_Blame it on my A.D.D. baby_

It's a few days later when an assembly is called at school to tell us the news. I'm sitting in the auditorium with James when the Headmaster walks up onto the stage.

"Tragedy has struck our school. One of your classmates have met their unfortunate end. Many of you have already heard what happened to young Carl Powers at the swim meet on Friday. He had a fit in the pool during his race and drowned. He was a gifted and intelligent young man as well as a great friend to many of you. He will be sorely missed."

After the speech I turn to look at James, but there is a look in his eye. He looks oddly...

...Proud?

_Maybe I'm a different breed_

_Maybe I'm not listening_

_So blame it on my A.D.D. baby_

I know I probably should have walked away from him right then and there, but as I said before, one does not simply walk away from James Moriarty. At least, not without consequences.

_Sail with me into the dark_

_Sail!_

"So he made you stay with him?"

"Never..."

"Did he ever hurt you?"

"No..."

"If you knew he was so dangerous, then why did you stay with him?"

I just shrug, "Because I love him. I think I've always loved him.."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please Review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Dance without You

**Hey all! So glad that you've gotten this far with me! I just want to thank my reviews! You two are awesome and appreciate your review! Now onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or "Dance without You"**

**Chapter 3: Dance without You**

The man sitting before me looks baffled, before he shakes his head, gets up and leaves the room. Not even a moment later a man I am very familiar with takes his place at the seat across from me.

"Finally!" I exclaim, "Someone with some brains!"

"You flatter me Miss. Phoenix, or should I say Mrs. Moriarty?"

"Mrs. Moriarty is my mother-in-law... I never changed my name, but if you must call me something Miss Phoenix will do just fine."

"Is that your real name?"

"Close enough..." I smile mockingly at the man before me.

"You're Moriarty's wife... I'm sure you know where he is."

"How boring... I thought talking with you would be more fun, Mr. Holmes." I send him a sickeningly sweet smile.

He gives me a tight lipped smile in return, "You're awfully ordinary, why would he choose you as his wife?"

"I'm married to James Moriarty, the world's only Consulting Criminal, an evil genius and mastermind, I would hardly say I'm ordinary... but at least someone is finally asking the right questions."

* * *

**Age 19**

I roll my eyes as I glance around the library, that boy is here...again. I collect my things, tired of being stared at, and make my way to the door. He gets up and makes to follow me. I stop and turn so abruptly that he almost runs directly into me.

"Can I help you?" I question, my voice ice.

"Let me take you out just once."

"I'm sorry I don't date stalkers."

_So serious, all the time_

_I feel restrained._

_I feel confined._

_I cannot take your whispering, your whispering_

I arrive back at my flat to find the door unlocked. I feel fear creep up my back before I pull my gun out of my purse, a gift from James when I moved out. I hold it at the ready as I quickly kick in the door and look around my living room. I heave a sigh as I glare at the male sitting on my couch.

"You almost gave me a heart attack..." I deadpan as James continues to laugh uncontrollably.

"Yes... it's very funny!" I exclaim as I grab a pillow out of a chair and fling it at him. This does nothing to stop his laughter and I simply fling myself down onto the couch beside of him.

_I wanna dance without you_

_For once just let me lose myself_

_I wanna dance without you_

_For once just let me lose myself_

_For once let me lose myself_

"What are you doing here James?"

He smiles mischievously at me, "What? I can't visit my favorite girl?"

I turn and merely give him the 'you're full of shit' look and he just grins cheekily at me.

"I notice you are having some trouble with a certain someone. Want me to handle it for you?"

"James if you wanted to ask me if you can handle it, then you would have called. At this point, we both already know that you have handled it."

"Not yet... but I'm going to..."

"I can take care of myself James."

_So insecure, so uptight_

_I break my neck, to be polite_

_I cannot take your whispering, your whispering_

"But that's the beauty love! You don't have to! You have me to take care of these little things for you." He says as he wraps his arm around me. "To take care of you."

"James you aren't my boyfriend... In fact, because you have promptly scared off every male that has ever even glanced at me twice, I've never had a boyfriend!" I say sharply as I glare at him.

He looks away from me and pretends to study in the book that he was reading.

"None of them are good enough for you." He murmurs almost sulkily.

"You are such a child," I say in exasperation.

"I am not!" he exclaims, obviously offended.

I roll my eyes as I get up and stalk off into the kitchen.

_I wanna dance without you_

_For once just let me lose myself_

_I wanna dance without you_

_For once just let me lose myself_

_For once let me lose myself_

James gets up and follows me into the kitchen, he takes my arm and turns me to face him.

"You know it's true. None of them are good enough for you," he says looking deep into my eyes.

"Then who is, James?!" I yell.

For just a moment the impenetrable James looks surprised. Never once in my life have I ever yelled at him. I watch as his eyes darken and harden until I am looking into eyes as black and cold as coal.

"You don't talk to me like that," his voice is liquid ice sliding over my form. I know this is dangerous ground I'm treading on, but my stress has me past the point of caring.

"No James... you don't meddle in my life anymore. You don't get to trapeze in and out at your choosing! I am not a whim! I haven't seen you in two years! You don't get to waltz in here and tell me how to live my life, do you understand?! What have you even been doing all this time!?"

He's infuriated and I watch as he grips the counter to control his pulsating anger.

"I told you I'm busy," he says tightly.

"I know you would never lie to me James... that's why I never ask you what you're doing, but I can't take this secrecy anymore... If what you are doing is dangerous I need you to stay away from me."

The moment I utter those words I regret it, but I know it's for the best. James is tied up in something I'm best left out of.

_How can I make history, with your choreography?_

_Take your hands off me, Take your hands off me_

_Before I suffocate_

If I hadn't known James since I was six years old, I would have missed the subtle tense of his shoulders and the briefest flash of hurt in his chocolate eyes.

"Then I'll leave you be..." His voice is stoic...dead.

He turns away from me and leaves without another word.

Something he has never done before...

_I wanna dance without you_

_For once just let me lose myself_

The next morning on the news I hear the story about the death of the guy who had been following me for weeks. He was shot over ten times. They call it overkill, a crime of passion.

They were wrong, it wasn't a crime of passion it was a crime of pure rage. I feel sick with guilt knowing that I had been the cause for his death. I know that if I hadn't gotten angry with James then this guy would still be alive.

_I wanna dance without you_

_For once just let me lose myself lose myself_

_For once let me lose myself_

I didn't see James again for another three years after that night. I thought at the time I would never see him again.


	5. My songs know what you did in the Dark

Chapter 4: My Songs know what you did in the Dark

"Hmmm... So you lost contact with Moriarty... However, I'm sure it's not so easy to get rid of him, as you've stated previously."

"No... It's not..."

"I'm sure you realized that it was fruitless to run from him and just gave up, didn't you?"

I turn to look at Sherlock and laugh lightly at his assumption.

"And just what makes you think that I tried to run from him?"

Sherlock merely raises an eyebrow at me.

"He did just as I asked him to, he left me alone..."

"So... What happened?"

"I missed him..."

* * *

_Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark_

_Can't be sure when they've hit their mark, mark_

I walk down the street, the wind whipping my hair and coat all around me, and the rain soaking me to the bone. My umbrella is little defence against the elements as I make my way grudgingly toward my empty flat. London is a lonely place for a writer and I had stayed a little too long at the coffee shop hoping against hope that the rain would let up. Now, it's late and I feel on edge as I scurry through the streets, long past what is considered decent and safe.

_And besides in the mean, mean time_

_I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

It has been about ten minutes since I had noticed the man trailing me. In fact, most women probably would have never noticed him at all, but James had taught me a long time ago to pick up on the signs of danger.

I heave a sigh as I think of him, the weight of the gun in my purse is a constant reminder of his affection to me. Affection that I've missed for the past few years.

_I'm in the de-details with the devil_

_So now the world can never get me on my level_

Suddenly, I hear the sound of pounding boots on concrete and I don't even have to look behind me to know that my new friend is making his move. I tear off down the road fighting my way through the dense rain and wind as I try to get away from the man behind me. I can feel my stomach clench and my limbs go numb with fear as I stumble forward in my impractical shoes.

The sound of a gun going off behind me and the sound of a body hitting the floor catches my attention. I turn around to see my would be assailant lying face down on the ground a pool of blood growing larger in the rain.

_I just gotta get you out of the cage_

_I'm a young lover's rage_

_Gonna need a spark to ignite_

"You must be Miss Phoenix."

The sound of a deep rough voice startles me, and I turn to look down a nearby alleyway. All I can see is the orange glow of a cigarette before a cloud of smoke obscures him from my view further.

My songs know what you did in the dark

"Who are you?"

I can see the white of his smile as he walks out of the alley and into the light of the nearby street lamp. He is a tall and muscular man with blonde, messily spiked hair and blue eyes. He's wearing a white tee shirt with a dark jacket over it and dark jeans.

"The name's Sebastian Moran, Boss sent me to look after you."

"And that would be?"

"Moriarty." The name hangs in the air.

"Why would I need to be looked after? And why would Moriarty care? I've seen him once in five years."

"Because someone is trying to get back at him and he knows just how to do it."

"And how is that?"

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

"By Killing you..."

My breath catches in my throat as he murmurs those words.

"Look...I'm not involved in any of this! I told James a long time ago..." I explode after a pause hoping to cover the fear growing in my gut.

"It doesn't matter if you are involved or not, someone knows that you're important to him and that's all that matters."

"I'm not important to him..." I bite out as I glance away.

"When Boss called me I was on a hit in Egypt... He made me abandon my mission and fly all the way back here so that I could keep an eye on you."

"I'm not sure if you are aware... but he's a sociopath... He can't care."

"He destroyed his flat."

"And?"

The man just stares me down.

_Writers keep writing what they write_

_Somewhere another pretty vein just died_

I heave a sigh before I turn around and motion for him to follow me before I head off down the street. Sebastian follows a few steps behind me.

When we arrive at my flat, I unlock the door and against my better judgement I let Moran in.

"He misses you..." Says Moran as he looks around my flat.

"Somehow I doubt that..." I calmly as I make my way to the linen closet and pull out a couple of towels for us to use. I hand him one before I head into the kitchen. Maybe if I keep myself busy and go about things as usual then things will be normal.

"You know you're going to have to come with me right?"

"I'm sorry... but no." I say without missing a beat.

"Boss's orders."

"If he wants me... then can come get me... himself."

_I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see_

_That you're the antidote to everything except for me_

"That's not a good idea Miss. Phoenix..."

"I'm not some minion that can be ordered about Mr. Moran... If James expects me to up turn _my_ life on _his_ whim, because he has to go cause trouble, then he may come get me himself."

"Someone is trying to kill you." He says this like I'm a particularly stupid child.

"Yes... I'm aware."

_A constellation of tears on your lashes_

_Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes_

_In the end everything collides_

_My childhood spat back out the monster that you see_

"You must understand something about my relationship with James, Mr Moran. I've known him since I was a child and I know I've upset him. I'm quite amazed that he is even bothering to keep me safe, I know how he can be... So I'll repeat myself... If he wants me then he will have to come get me himself."

"You think this is anyway to apologize to him? If you know what he's capable of, don't you think you should do as he says?"

"Who said anything about me apologizing to him?"

****_My songs know what you did in the dark_


	6. You will be Mine

**Hey all! I hope you are enjoying my fic thus far! I appreciate all of the reviews and alerts!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or the song 'You will be Mine"**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: You will be Mine**

"So... You were forced to go with Moran?" Sherlock asks Dryly.

"No... Not at all..."

"Hmm..."

"You may hear the whole story if you would stop interrupting..." I comment just as dryly.

"Go on then..." He sighs as if he is bored.

I merely roll my eyes at him. I can't for the life of me figure out why James is sooo obsessed with this man... seems rather boring to me...

"Anyway..."

* * *

I'm expecting James to be sitting on my couch when I stumble out of my bedroom the next morning... afternoon...

"My Love you look lovely this very fine...afternoon! I see you haven't changed a bit~" sings James as I look blankly at him as he sits at my dining room table. I merely quirk a brow and run my hand through my bedhead as I make my way over to the steaming mug of coffee sitting on the table.

"Why are you here James?" I sigh.

_She moved into the house next door_

_Said she'd never been in love before_

_Tried the best she could to hide herself away_

He looks me dead in the eye, "What no, 'hello, I've missed you! I love you more than life itself! Take me on the table now!'" he as he throws his arms and head back dramatically.

"What are you doing here James?" I deadpan returning his stare.

It's blank for a moment before he comes to life and laughs jovially, "I came to get you! You've been a naughty girl, refusing Moran last night!" he sings before he tisks me.

I roll my eyes, "James, I'm not going with you..."

"WHY NOT?!" he bellows before regaining his cool.

I merely look up at him unphased.

_But every time she turned the lights down low_

_He thought he heard a voice calling out so slow_

_Come and take me away from all this pain_

_And he said_

"You know why..." I say coolly while looking out the window.

"Is it that man you have been seeing? Cause if it is..."

"You'll do what? Kill him?" I ask sharply.

"Worse..." he growls letting the maniac out for a moment.

"James... I asked you to leave me alone all those years ago because of this! You don't respect me!"

"I respect you!"

I merely give him a look over my coffee as I take a sip.

_I see you sitting there at the window sill_

_Looking for shooting stars_

_I wanna get closer and closer still_

_I wanna take over your heart_

"If I didn't respect you! If I didn't..."

"Didn't what James?! Care?! That's just it. You. Don't. Care."

He turns to look at me with his face a mask of fury.

"I thought that you understood me! Understood that...," he growls out before he gets up moves over to the window.

I watch him bewildered for a moment, "What do you mean?"

He heaves a world weary sigh as if he's talking to a simple child "I thought that you understood why I do the things I do..."

"James... half the time you don't understand why you do the things you do!"

"I DO THEM FOR YOU!" he bellows with such passion that I'm momentarily stunned.

_You will be mine, mine_

_Over time, time_

_You're gonna find, find_

_I'll make you mine, mine_

"No James... I'm just your excuse..."

He whips around to face me before he walks briskly in front of me before he kneels down and looks me straight in the eye.

"Why can't you believe that I love you?"

"Because you told me a long time ago that you can't love." I whisper with tears threatening to fall. "How do you think it makes me feel to know that the man I love can _never_ love me back?"

He frowns before he looks away from me, "You say that you love me because that's how you get all the others... You tell people what they want to hear so they'll do what you want."

"That's not true," he growls.

"You don't love me James... You're obsessed with me..."

_Every morning when she came outside_

_He tried to be the one to catch her eye_

_But she would only turn away and hide_

"I thought you knew me better than that. I thought you knew that the reason I did what I did was because of you! Because I wanted to be someone respected! Because of you! NOBODY LAUGHS AT ME NOW! And no one will laugh at you either! Don't you see? I'm untouchable and if you're with me so are you."

"No James... You aren't untouchable...there is a reason why you're here... and it's not because of my life is it? You have to prove to them that you aren't vulnerable, you can't even let them _think_ that they got you."

His blank look is back and I remember the chills it used to send up my spine when we were younger. I recall for the briefest of moments the first time I ever saw that look and realized what it means.

_He started to concoct a plan_

_To get her to return the feelings that he had_

_To show her how he thought they were entwined_

It means that he's trying to distance himself from what he's about to do.

I look down into my empty coffee mug and reach for the coffee pot that feels heavier than it should and pour myself another cup.

"I think you're scared of your feelings for me. I think you're scared of loving someone who is..."

"What James?"

He just looks at me.

"No James I want you to say it. I want to hear it come from you," my words feel heavy on my tongue.

"A criminal."

_I see you sitting there at the window sill_

_Looking for shooting stars_

_I wanna get closer and closer still_

_I wanna take over your heart_

I feel my eyes grow heavy before I look down into my cup.

"James... what did... you do... to... me?"

"Well, you are rather stubborn..." he says offhandedly.

"Dammit James!"

He just shrugs and holds up his hands, "Consulting Criminal."

_I'll make you mine, mine_

I feel my breathing get deep and rhythmic as my eyes get heavier. My mind is muddled so I can't really understand what else he says to me.

_Little love letters written in red_

_Folded up, put away next to the bed, oh_

_Little crushed hopes every day_

_Waiting in the wings to spirit her away_

The last thing I remember is the world going black and a pair of strong arms pulling me to a warm body.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I hope that you review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
